


Confessions come at a price, what's yours?

by TriggerTulip



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust - Freeform, Anger, Blood, Confessions, Confinement, Deals, Drunkenness, F/M, Friendship, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Murder, Panic Attacks, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Repressed Memories, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, deal making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerTulip/pseuds/TriggerTulip
Relationships: Alastor/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. A mere misunderstanding

The unlikely friendship between the two had never crossed their minds after meeting in the afterlife, alas even though they were in a place designed to be for the worst kind of people they seemed to see the good in it.   
These were the thoughts that clung to Baxter's mind that morning as he sat in the torn, leather armchair reading one of the many books from his mahogany bookcase. He was quite content in this current position but he heard the sound of the door followed by a pair of delicate footsteps accompanied by a slightly heavier pair. Alastor and Husk had arrived back from whatever business they were dealing with throughout the night. The door of the study flew open and Baxter slowly lifted his head to greet the pair.   
"Busy night?" he asked, closing the book before placing it on his lap.   
Husk huffed and headed straight to the other room in search of his favorite bottle of Scotch, clearly, the two had developed a disagreement on the way back from the hotel. The slam of a door left Alastor and Baxter alone.   
Alastor's smile remained engraved on his face even though his heavy sigh as he heard Husk in the other room rummaging around glass bottles. Shaking his head dismissively, Alastor turned his attention hack to Baxter.   
"Nothing to be worried about, my fine fellow," Alastor chimed as he resumed his natural gentlemanly persona.   
Baxter raised an eyebrow, knowing something was clearly wrong but as usual, he knew finding out anything from either of them would be impossible. He was always the one to be left outside the loop of information mainly because Alastor knew about his overthinking habits.   
"If you're sure," Baxter replied, reopening his book to ignore the dismissive demon who stood before him.   
Alastor clearly had things on his mind which unknown to Baxter he had tried to explain to Husk on his way back from the hotel which was why the cat demon was in such a foul mood all of a sudden.   
"Baxter..." Alastor said quietly and suddenly.   
Lowering the book again, this time in confusion he eyed the deer demon his serious tone wasn't something he was used to hearing. Baxter watched as the tall, slender demon paced cautiously around the room in front of him. "What is it, Alastor?"  
Although everyone else would shorten Alastor's name, Baxter never felt it sounded right or suited him more than his full name, Alastor.   
"When we first met you already seemed to know about the circumstances behind my death," he said, radio static, buzzing around his words. "You never talk about your own, why is that?"   
Baxter went Ridgid all of a sudden, squinting his eyes in response to the sudden question. "Why do you want to know?" he asked hesitantly.   
"I just feel it's something we should be able to walk about, I know the circumstances behind most of the sinners here but yours seems to be a mystery," the overlord said, continuing to fish for a solid answer.   
"I'm sorry, Alastor but I feel that's better for you not to know and for me to try to forget," he replied defensively, trying to forget the question had even been asked. "Why is Husk so annoyed? You already know how he died so it can't be because he didn't want to tell you."   
"Oh, no no no," Alastor said, waving his hand dismissively. "The reason behind Husk's sudden outburst was a mere misunderstanding."   
"Misunderstanding my ass!" Husk roared slurred words from the other room.   
"Care to explain the misunderstanding?" Baxter cocked his head slightly, smiling as he did so trying to convince Alastor to part with his information.   
"Not important," Alastor sang through his vintage voice. "How about some tea?"   
Baxter wasn't about to let the unknown details of the duo's escapades from the previous night pass him by, he was now intrigued. Although Husk was naturally a grouchy individual he would normally wade out a situation like this to either defend himself or escalate it further with colorful and obscene language for his own entertainment, this time however he was having none of it. He also couldn't shake the thought of why Alastor had all of a sudden brought up the circumstances behind his death, the details of which Baxter wasn't willing to pass on to any other demon. The memories were too fresh even after so many decades, the thoughts made him shudder and to a certain extent caused him physical pain when he thought about it too much. Knowing Alastor wouldn't understand he found it easier to keep his mouth shut.   
Alastor cleared his throat as Baxter sat with all the thoughts flying through his head, he realized he hasn't replied to Alastor's offer for tea.   
"Ugh... yes, tea sounds nice," he said hastily, hoping the fellow demon didn't assume his clearly obvious overthinking.


	2. Alastor's Confessions

After a slightly more normal conversation during their tea consumption, Alastor made his way to his room on the second floor, leaving Baxter and Husk to their own devices. He slowly closed the door behind him overlooking the very average room which had been assigned to him. Due to the number of sinners seeking redemption checking into the hotel sacrifices had to be made and guests came first before the accommodation of staff. Luckily Alastor was still in touch with Baxter who was more than happy to let Alastor and Husk stay with him.   
Baxter was one of the first faces Alastor saw when he first arrived in hell, he saw him as somewhat of a lifeline back when he wasn't used to his newly obtained powers. Whenever things went sour and Alastor caused unspeakable destruction Baxter was always there to bail him out no matter what. However when the title of Overlord came about things changed for the pair, although they remained close Alastor had other duties but he never forgot what Baxter had done for him in the past.   
Removing his long suit jacket and hanging it on the coat hook by the door he wandered over to the bed and sat down, there were so many things he wanted to ask Baxter before leaving but he had already told him his feelings about revealing his past too much but Alastor was still naturally curious.   
The sudden sound of heavy footsteps snapped him from his thoughts, he knew straight away it was Husk heading to bed quite possibly in a drunken state. Alastor knew sleeping would be almost impossible when with all the thoughts racing around his mind, he shot up from the head and pulled open the door again as Husk was right outside the door.   
Husk stopped suddenly and looked at Alastor stood in the doorway, it was a rare sight seeing him without his jacket but Husk seemed a little too tipsy to notice.   
"What?" Husk grunted.   
"Husker, my friend," Alastor said, his usual smile stretched across his face. "I want to apologize for earlier, I had no reason to place that heavy burden upon your shoulders. I just felt I had to get it off my chest."   
Although he was slightly drunk he could still surprisingly hold up a conversation, whether he remembered it in the morning however would be a different story. "Alastor, a secret like that is going to be hard to keep, what am I supposed to say when I see the others? What about Vaggi-"  
"As I said," Alastor interrupted. "I'm not entirely sure of the plan as of yet, I'm under orders that I need to follow through with for everyone's sake, I'm not proud of it but it needs to be done."   
"What exactly are you protecting, Alastor?" Husk hissed. "You literally have no sympathy for anyone here, you are an Overlord like the others, they care about nothing and no one, that is their code, you follow the same code, do you not?"   
"I-..." Alastor stopped, he wasn't sure how to continue. How could Husk, his old friend compare him to the likes of Valentino and Vox? He was nothing like them. It was true the Overlords followed a code but as much as Alastor tried to follow it he found himself slowly slipping away from their way of life... of death. "You must know I'm different, Husk. I can't show it around them but I do care... I care about you, I care about Baxter, Charlie, Angel, Vaggie... all of them, I do care."  
"You have a strange way of showing it, Al," Husk hissed again. "I know making deals is in your nature but making deals with Lucifer behind Charlie's back..."   
"If you understood the whole story you'd understand, Husker," he replied with a shuddered breath which was extremely out of character for him, he looked almost afraid but Husk was still too angry to take much notice.   
"Maybe I would but right now I don't care, I'm going to bed," Husk grunted as he continued towards his room. "Maybe you'll have better luck talking to Baxter."   
"Perhaps..." he replied, beginning to slowly close the door again. "Good night, Husker..."   
Husk growled a sigh as he made his way down the hall. "Whatever."   
After a considerable amount of time sitting on the edge of the bed once again, he came to the conclusion, Baxter was sick of him too after his many questions about the circumstances surrounding his death. He rested his head on the pillow as he lay back on top of the covers, considering his options regarding his deal with Lucifer now regretting every word of it. He knew however it needed to be done to protect everyone he cared about, Charlie's dreams were too important to him, his friends were too important to him. Hopefully one day they'd all understand but he knew when that day finally arrived he might well be dead... this time for good.


	3. By the hands of an angel

Alastor wasn't sure of exactly when he fell asleep through the night, his mind was plagued with so many thoughts. There were things he needed to see to at the hotel and he knew they couldn't wait all day. He threw on his usual outfit as the smell of coffee flooded the building, Baxter was always up early and working on his inventions in the basement before heading down however he always left coffee brewing for Husk and Alastor to help themselves to. It was a nice touch to his already helpful personality.   
Heading downstairs he could already here a presence in the kitchen. Upon arrival he found it to be Husk, sat drinking a mug of the hot coffee, sitting at the table. His eyes slowly raised up in Alastor's direction, the deer's usual smile beaming at the grouchy cat demon.  
"It's not like you to oversleep..." Husk grunted as he turned his attention back to his coffee.   
"Yes... well, I've been thinking a lot about things, sometimes it interferes with my sleep pattern," Alastor replied, pouring himself a mug of the bitter liquid.   
"That's not like you either, overthinking things is Baxter's area of expertise," Husk commented, sipping his coffee.  
Suddenly dainty footsteps were heard heading up from the room below the kitchen. "I heard that, Husk," Baxter said, wiping drops of an unknown black substance from his forehead with a cloth from his pocket.   
"Ah! You're both here, very good," Alastor chimed. He hadn't yet had a sip of his coffee but placed the mug on the work surface, straightening out his blood-red suit jacket. "I'd like to apologize for my intrusion of your private matters last night. I've given it plenty of thought and I feel I may have given a little bit too much thought to the whole situation but either way it has put my mind at ease."   
Husk and Baxter looked at each other, sheer confusion on both of their faces, he had never had a talk like this with them before, he seemed so sincere. They were both used to his gentlemanly manner but this was different.   
"Alastor, is everything okay?" Baxter asked timidly, trying to get to the bottom of his unusual behavior.   
"Why, yes my friend... everything is just fine," he replied turning his back to finally take a swig of his coffee. "I just thought you should know."   
Husk was quiet for a few seconds, recalling what he could from the night before's brief conversation outside Alastor's room. Just before he managed to bring it up however there was a bump-like vibration which shook the building, ripples appearing in their mugs of coffee as Husk and Alastor both looked at Baxter expecting it to be one of his unusual inventions downstairs.   
"Don't look at me," Baxter said, raising his hands in pure dismissal.   
Alastor's brows knitted together as he set his mug down again, determined to find the source as yet about wave hit the building. He wandered towards the door and opened it fully, his whole body froze but seemed to flinch slightly from what Husk and Baxter could see. The Radio Demon, one of the greatest and most powerful demons in hell flinched?   
"Al?" Husk said, slowly rising to his feet. "What is it?"   
There was no response but as his posture slowly began to slump they knew something was wrong, the deer demon backed himself away from the doorway and closed the door again, trying his hardest to keep his back to the pair.   
"Alastor..." Baxter breathed, making his way towards him only to be stopped by an outstretched arm as Alastor stopped him from getting any closer. Husk finally catching a glimpse of what was wrong as yet another vibration rocked the house.   
Clearly a surprise cleanse was taking place and the angels were back to claim the lives of yet more sinners, these were usually planned events but lately, the beings of a greater power were descending more and more often. They had often considered the fact it might be because of the hotel trying to redeem the souls of sinners, however they could never be sure.   
Husk's eyes widened as he saw the tip of a spear from one of the holy spirits protruding from Alastor's chest as the deer demon's eyes were beginning to look heavy.   
"T-there appears to be an extermination ongoing..." Alastor rasped through a strained smile.


	4. A Silent Sorry

Although he could feel the immense pain coursing through him, Alastor tried his hardest to keep up his normal attitude. He watched as the look on Husk's face changed when he noticed the spear tip, Baxter caught on soon after as he noticed drops of blood falling to the floor below him.   
"Cheer up, Husker... this is nothing, I've had worse," he said, attempting a slight laugh as his energy was disappearing rapidly. "I can heal this... it'll just take a little longer because it's an angel's weapon."   
Husk slowly made his way over to the wounded deer. Alastor flinched again as the cat demon reached out towards him. "It won't heal while it's still wedged in there, Al," he said with a worried tone. "You need to get it out or it'll kill you..."  
Baxter watched the scene unfolding in front of him, he wasn't sure how to respond to the situation. As much as he wanted to help he knew not one of them would be able to remove the fragment without doing damage to themselves.   
"Well, you may wish to look away," Alastor rasped as he gently grabbed the corner of the tip between his thumb and index finger. "I can't imagine you would want to witness this."   
The overwhelming sound of radio static filled the room mixed his growl of pain as he tried to remove the sharp, holy object from his pale skin. It was as if Husk and Baxter could feel his pain by the expressions on their faces as the pair watched their friend suffering.   
"Alastor..." Baxter piped up after watching him struggle for a good few minutes unable to remove the fragment. "You're going to exhaust yourself, you need to stop."   
"I can do this," Alastor said, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "I- I can..."   
"Baxter is right, Al," Husk said hesitantly. "It's pretty well wedged in there, maybe I can give it a go."   
Alastor backed away against the far wall as Husk approached him. "No," he said, turning his body away from them. "You'll get hurt if you try... I've already caused you enough trouble."   
Suddenly his legs started to betray him as he fell, only the wall was keeping him upright as he tried again to remove the object.   
Husk wasn't one for taking no for an answer, he rushed over to him ignoring his words, Baxter following quickly behind him. Just before they managed to reach him however he slumped into the wall before falling to the floor, his head striking the ground with a reasonable amount of force.   
"Alastor!" Baxter gasped, quickly kneeling by his side.   
Miraculously he had managed to dislodge the fragment which was now resting in the palm of his gloved hand.   
Husk knelt down beside Baxter and placed his heavy paw over the gaping wound in Alastor's chest. He wasn't used to being able to get as close to Alastor unless it was Alastor himself going the touching. At this moment, however, he couldn't dismiss Husk's actions.   
Baxter placed his hands on either side of Alastor's head which would have also been a dangerous move, the smaller, scaley demon couldn't help but notice how silky soft Alastor's hair was as he reassuringly ran his thumbs over his forehead.   
Alastor's eyes were barely open as he observed his two companions try their best to do what they could, he normally felt extremely uncomfortable from feeling other's touch but this seemed to be tolerable. His breathing slowed as he felt Baxter's delicate touch on his head, he was dazed and with Husk's heavy paw pressed to his chest he knew moving would be impossible if he even thought about shifting.   
This was the first time Baxter had seen Alastor without is signature smile, even when he first arrived in hell he was never seen without it, no matter how much damage he was causing to both himself and others in a desperate attempt to control his powers.   
Alastor could hear noises but he didn't realize it was actually Husk and Baxter talking, it sounded like distorted humming and there was no way he could make out what they were trying to say but by the looks on their faces, he could tell it was words of worry.   
He wanted to be able to tell them he was going to be okay but he was too weak to open his mouth, he knew the healing would take longer than usual but he knew it'd work. As his eyes flickered to a close he finally felt the pain starting to subside as his healing was starting to play its part, in the meantime, he knew rest would help.


	5. The rules don't apply

The room was silent, Alastor could feel the presence of Husk and Baxter in the room with him but neither was speaking now. He shuddered awake suddenly, slowly opening his eyes as he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Baxter who had jumped to his feet to stop Alastor from moving.   
"Oh! Thank God," Baxter breathed. "We weren't sure if you'd wake up."   
He still wasn't ready for talking but his signature smile made a slight appearance as Husk too got to his feet to check his wounds. His chest seemed to be healing fine and his hand which was holding the tip of the spear was badly burned but also beginning to heal but they would still take some time to heal completely. As Husk accidentally nicked the edge of the wound on his chest slight radio static filled the room as his heavy eyes flickered again. He was quick to ease Alastor's pain by placing pressure onto the wound with his paws.   
"Sorry... bit heavy-handed," he smirked, trying to improve the mood.   
Using a fair amount of the strength he had left he lifted his hand and placed it onto Husk's paw, his breath shuddering as he did so, "I-I'm sorry, Husker," he chimed weakly before looking up at Baxter, the look of concern still painted across his face. "You too, Baxter... I'm sorry, I'm an ignorant, sorry excuse for a being of any form..."   
"Keep talking, Al..." Husk said with a slight smile. "Please... just so we know you're gonna be okay."   
"I- I'll be fine," he croaked. "As I said, the healing will just take a little longer than usual..."  
"What are you sorry for?" Baxter asked his hand still resting firmly on his shoulder.  
"Everything... I've taken you both for granted," he shifted his eyes to Husk. "I've been thinking about what you said, Husk."   
Husk had to take a minute to remember what that might have been considering he had probably said a lot of things he had forgotten when he was extremely drunk. "What's that, Al?" he asked.   
"You said... because of the rules of an Overlord I wasn't capable of caring for anyone..." he breathed a shuddered breath.   
"Al... I didn't me-..." Husk cut himself off as Alastor closed his eyes again, he was still conscious but heavy lids weighed themselves down.   
"I just need you both to know... I may be an Overlord but I would give that up in a heartbeat if it meant I couldn't look out for the ones I care about..." he said, weakly. "I'm glad I was the one who opened the door... if it was either of you I would have never forgiven myself."   
Baxter chuckled slightly and Husk joined in a few seconds after, Alastor straining himself to open his eyes to see what was so funny.   
"So much for the big bad, Radio Demon," Baxter said, finally removing his hand to join Husk by Alastor's side.   
"I've never heard you sound so sincere, Al," Husk laughed.   
"I mean it," Alastor huffed, shifting his hand from Husk's paw. "I don't see why you find it so humorous..."   
"You know not to listen to me when I'm drunk, Al," Husk said with a slight smile. "We know you're not like the other Overlords."  
"And we don't feel like you take us for granted, we're friends, Alastor... we have our ups and downs but we always have each other's back," Baxter chirped, slightly more optimistic than his earlier worried tone.   
Husk backed away from Alastor's bedside, the smile still beaming on his face. "I'll go check on that tea," he said, ruffling the deer demon's hair as he passed him.  
As his eyes flickered closed once again he felt Baxter's small hand gloved hand on his, Alastor could tell he was still worried but he didn't want to show it in front of neither him or Husk.


	6. Breaking a Deal

It was later on in the evening before Alastor managed to pull himself out of bed and walk downstairs to join Husk and Baxter. Thankfully the cleansing had ceased, the trio was unaware of how many sinner's lives with claimed in the execution but the surprise exterminations always had devastating results.  
Husk and Baxter both shot up from the table when they heard Alastor's footsteps approaching the room.   
"Al, you shouldn't be up yet. You're not fully healed," Husk fussed.   
He was still weak but so many thoughts were circling his mind, what about the residents at the hotel? What about Charlie, Angel, and the others?   
"Husk's right, Alastor. You need to rest," Baxter chimed in.   
"I can't just stay here, I need to know everyone in the hotel is okay," Alastor replied, waving his hand in a dismissing motion.  
Husk averted his eyes for a moment, something Alastor noticed instantly. Something was wrong.   
"Sit down, Al," the cat demon said pulling a chair out for him.   
Alastor remained standing, he knew something bad was coming and he wanted to be ready to react. "What is it, Husker?"   
Husk let out a sigh running his clawed hand through the fur on his head. "The Angels have taken Vaggie, she's gone."   
"T-They killed her?" Alastor stammered, finally taking the seat offered to him by Husk.   
"No, they have taken her with them, Angel Dust said she was taken," Husk said.   
Alastor closed his eyes for a second, baring his teeth as he felt rage rising within him. "Th- This is my fault..." he said pushing himself to his feet again as he began to pace the room in a panicked and desperate state. "I need to fix this."   
"What are you talking about, Alastor?" Baxter said, placing his hand on the deer demon's back.  
"The deal... it was the deal, it must have something to do with this," he said hastily, grabbing the bread knife from the table in front of him placing it to the palm of his hand. Blood began pooling out onto the floor below him.   
"Alastor! What the hell?!" Husk snapped as he tried to grab the knife from him.   
Suddenly Alastor's powers came into full swing creating a vacuum-like energy teleporting him out of the room while leaving Husk and Baxter behind.   
It was a shock to him that he could still conjure up so much of his power considering how weak he was from the attack. He was plunged into a grand hall fit for royalty, right at the feet of Lucifer, the King of Hell.  
"Ah Alastor, my boy," he chirped. "You're looking a little worse for wear."   
Alastor slowly and painfully pushed himself up from the ground, half expecting a hand from Lucifer who just widened his grin as he watched the lower level demon struggle.   
"W-what did you do?" he said, slouched slightly to be face to face with his superior.   
"Whatever do you mean, my friend?" he smirked, watching his attempts to regain his normal posture.   
"The angels... they took Vaggie... You told them to do that, didn't you? You want to hurry the plan along. Please, you need to bring her back... I- I want to retract the deal. Your daughter means to much to me, I can't take advantage of this situation, not while she's grieving..." Alastor pleaded.   
"This is a side to you I've never seen before..." Lucifer said, placing his staff on Alastor's shoulder as he slumped once again, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable. "You were quick enough to accept the deal when it was on the table before."   
"Circumstances have changed... I- I am in love with Charlie but her heart belongs to someone else. I know now that I was wrong, I can't do this," Alastor sighed, feeling defeated.   
Suddenly a sharp pain fled through the side of his face as he fell hard to the ground, Lucifer's staff striking the side of his head. "I've given you a golden opportunity, you will continue with our deal, if not I will kill you here and now, do you understand?"   
"I'd rather die than hurt your daughter," Alastor snapped back, gripping the side of his face as pain pulsed through him.   
"How courageous of you, you'll make a great leader one day," Lucifer smiled. "These halls have just been cleaned, it'd be a shame to make a mess, pull yourself together, and get out."   
Lucifer turned his back to him, leaving him alone with his thoughts, in pain, and completely lost.


End file.
